<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilty Conscience by Kiddi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454322">Guilty Conscience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi/pseuds/Kiddi'>Kiddi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>obey me character studies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Feels, Gen, Guilt, Major Spoilers, Remorse, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, like if you dont already know why the war happened pleqase stay away, this has to do with why belpie is in the attic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi/pseuds/Kiddi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belphegor takes some time to reflect on their past and how he managed to get them all stuck in hell</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>obey me character studies [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guilty Conscience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just as a forewarning</p><p>HUGE SPOILERS FOR BELPHIES BACKSTORY IN THIS PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK STAY AWAY IF YOU DONT ALREADY KNOW</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Belphegor tended to keep to himself most of the time and rarely involved himself in his brother’s petty squabbles over whatever they decided to fight about that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was no exception at all, the morning was loud and there was yelling and he very quickly escaped to head to his room to settle down and take a nap or just unwind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping into his shared room, Belphegor took a second to consider his options, sleep (which sounded nice), or goof off. He paused for a second in the middle of the room and looked around as he decided what to do, then something caught his eye, the dresser door was left agar, the dresser that led into Lilith's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphegor stared at it and he very much wanted to lay down and just go to sleep but no, he allowed his body to lead him inside and through the door, entering into the room, it wasn't dusty or dirty despite not being lived in but all the brothers managed to put aside their feelings for each other and agree on a rate to keep the room clean and tidy because they all loved...love their dear sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ripped one of the sheets off the armchairs and sank on the fluffy chair, taking a breath and looking around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a very long while since he’s been in the room and he missed it a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their sister had never been in the room at all but there was an energy to it like her spirit or soul was in the room and it gave him a sense of calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least it usually did, today it just reminded him of why they were even here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was actually his fault ore or less, HE was the one that loved humans dearly, He was the one that hung out with them and HE was the one that introduced Lillith to that human and she fell in love with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphegor slammed his hand down on the arm and growled, his anger taking over his body as he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He HATED humans, they were so pesky and useless and weak and the human she had fallen for was broken up sure but he didn't feel bad, he was sad but he didn't feel guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belphegor stood up from the chair and stormed out of the room, intending to go somewhere but he caught Beel in their room, sat on his bed eating some snack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment they made eye contact he broke down in tears, falling to his knees in a hep on the floor and started sobbing because the only reason he was even alive was because of Beel, his stupidly kind and sweet brother who risked his life to save him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphegor was half aware of arms wrapping around him and lifting him up off the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt so guilty because this was all his fucking fault in the first place all this, their fall, the war, everyone falling from grace and making everyone lose what they once were, he caused so much trouble for his brothers and it was all his fault, all because he was fascinated and lured in by those pesky humans, all they cause is pain and aren’t even aware of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub was whispering something to him, arms tight around his middle and a warm and firm chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clung to his brother tightly and sobbed into his chest until he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thats it folks thats the end of my little series, thank you to those who read all these silly stories and to those i hurt (calling you out sad cat meme guy) im very sorry but I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>